Messaging communications programs are pervasive in computing and communication environments, and gaining extensive use with global communications networks, such as the Internet. When communicating with others by way of computing and communication devices (e.g., mobile telephones, PDAs, and other similar computing devices capable of user-to-user communication) a notion of user status and profile is frequently used. The user status can be displayed that indicates if the user is “Online” or “Away”, for example.
However, given the increasing capabilities provided by software and hardware of such computing and communication devices, a user is still limited by the offerings of conventional systems to more effectively communicate the status of the user or groups of users in a messaging communication regime. What is need is an improved messaging system.